


The Stone of Neffer Fell

by Vios_Shadow



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Impersonation, M/M, Magic, Polyamory, Sex Magic, impersonation of someone of a different gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vios_Shadow/pseuds/Vios_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozenrath is dying, his only hope seems to be a stone. However Aladdin and company get to the stone before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story moved over from fanfic.net.

The moonlight cascaded across the black sand. The ruins of a vast city stretch around a menacing dark citadel atop a large jut of dark granite. The only light in the city was from the side of the citadel. Through the lit window of the citadel a young dark haired man was pacing by a long table, large books floating around him. With a gesture of his hand the pages of the book he was looking at flipped, another flick and the book was flung against the other that lined the the walls. “Xerxes!”

Through one of the large wooden doors came a flying grey eel his left eye was significantly bigger than the right. “Master call?” The young man threw himself into the chair at the head of the table. The blue cape he wore fanning out over the chair.

“Its not fair Xerxes.” Sitting up straiter his hands curled into fists. “I traded everything for the power to conquer the seven deserts and now I will die before that happens.”

“Nothing save Mozenrath?” The eel circled Mozenrath’s head, a look of concern on his misshapen face.   
Another sigh, an Mozenrath fell back into his chair, his arms draping over the edges of the chair. “No. It seems that I have tried everything. I’m afraid my time is coming.”

“Master not go!” Xerxes circled closer bumping his head against Mozenrath’s cheek. Moznrath stroked the eel. It was striking how of the pair the one to die was less moved by his own impending fate then was his companion. A look crossed the eels face and he seemed to brighten. “Magic kill Mozenrath, Mozenrath give up magic, Mozenrath not die.”

An impatient smack was delivered to the eel with a gloved hand, sending him flying into one of the floating books. “Fool!” Just as quickly as the anger had flashed it vanished, leaving only a undertone of annoyance as he continued. “You would have me spend the little time I have left living as common street rat? Without my power none of this, would be, I would have no mamluks, no citadel. I would have nothing...” He paused and his annoyance faded into a matter a fact tone, “Even if I did that it wouldn’t save me. No Xerxes, the gauntlet’s hold is to strong.” 

Mozenrath got up squatting down and picking up the book Xerxes had nocked out of the air. Glancing at the page, his expression changed from disinterested to intent. “Master find something?”

“Yes Xerxes, I can’t believe I over looked this. It is perfect.” placing the book on the table and placing his hands on ether side as he read more. “The stone of Neffer Fell. It won’t save prevent me from ever dyeing, but it will buy me the time I need to conquer the seven deserts.”

Xerxes made a joyful circle “where stone? where stone?”

“It says here that the stone is in the ruined citadel of the Efferl Ast.” The books that had formerly been floating around fell to the floor. “Come Xerxes.” Grabbing the hem of his cloak he swished it in front of him in a very theatrical manor, both him and Xerxes vanishing into a pop of blew black magic.

At the other end of the teleport, Mozenrath and Xerxes came out in a large room made of brown sand stone blocks with large stone pillars all around the outer edges of the room. The ceiling and parts of the wall had crumbled away allowing sunlight and the surrounding jungle to creep in. Mozenrath felt the effects of his magic and had to steady himself against one of the large pillars bending over slightly. “Master ok?” 

Taking another breath Mozenrath stood up. “I am fine Xerxes. Lets get the stone and go.” As Mozenrath was about to start walking towards the center he and Xerxes heard voices coming through the door on the other side of the room. Voices they both recognized. 

“Boy Al, is it just me is this place just screaming Indy? I half expect a big boulder to come down any moment.” A poof sound could be heard, no doubt as the owner of the voice changed form for what he hoped would be comedic effect.

“This treasure had better be worth it Al, I could be back in the palace swimming in the Sultan's treasure vault!” There was no mistaking that screech, or the flapping that could now be heard.

“Relax guys we are almost there. When we get the stone we can go back to Agrabah.” Mozenrath could feel his annoyance rase. Of course the hero would have to try to come and ruin all his plans. How did he even find out so quickly?

Raising his gauntleted hand Mozenrath readied his magic to be fired as soon as the hero entered the room. But he immediately regretted it. Maybe he shouldn't have floated those books around for so long, and maybe he should have gotten more sleep, but whatever mistakes he made he knew he did not have the strength to fight Aladdin and his friends. Ducking behind the closest pillar he slid down to the floor clutching his right hand. This was bad. He couldn't even find the energy to fight off Aladdin and his band of merry idiots. Xerxes flew in front of Mozenrath, speaking softly as Aladdin and his group flew into the room. “Master not fight hero?”

Taking a breath. Mozenrath looked around the edge of the pillar as the street rat jumped down from his flying blue rug, looking dashing as alway. His pet monkey was sitting on his shoulder looking at the blue gem on the pedestal with a greedy expression. The parrot who was flapping just next to the hero’s head had the same expression. “I have to hand it to you Al, you know how to pick the good treasure!” The monkey nodded in agreement.

“Well it is a specialty.” Aladdin was about to touch the gem when his large blue friend stopped him. The genie was wearing a fedora, a leather jacket with a white shirt and had a bull whip curled over one of his shoulders.

“Let me check this for traps, I would hate for anything to happen to you.” There was another poof and the genie was now his normal self but holding a large magnifying glass.

It was now or never, Mozenrath would have to attack Aladdin now or he would forever lose the stone. He tried once again to pull on his magic, his glove glowed with the blue black flames of his power. But if he did this, he knew he wouldn’t have enough strength to teleport out of this forest. With his power this low it would be a losing fight anyway.

“Its safe Al, you can take this gem back to Agrabah.”

“Thanks Genie. I’m surprised it is still here, there were no traps to keep people out.”

And that is when it struck Mozenrath. He knew a way to get the gem without a direct confrontation with Aladdin. It wouldn't even take that much magic. 

“Just your luck Al.”

Aladdin took the gem off the pedestal, and hopping back onto his carpet flew off. 

“Hero gone, take stone.”

“I know Xerxes, but this is only a minor setback. I know how we can get that gem. Now listen closely...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mozenrath sets his plan in motion.

A few Days had passed since Aladdin had retrieved the stone of Neffer Fell. Jasmine was walking in the garden, serenaded by small birds perched in the large flowering trees. Strolling by the large marble fountain she stopped to look at her own reflection. She was wearing her usual light blue outfit. Brushing a dark strand of hair out of her face she heard a very welcome voice calling her. “Princess Jasmine! Princess where are you?”

  
“Over here Aladdin!”

  
A smile spread over her face as she saw her husband rounding the corner of a tall shrub. “Ah, Princess.”

  
Jasmine hesitated, Aladdin’s typical smile when he saw her was missing, a strange smirk covered his familiar features. His normally warm caring brown eyes seemed colder somehow. Before she could think to hard on this Aladdin had her in his arms. His lips were on hers it was a strange kiss. Not bad, just different. When Jasmine opened her eyes from the kiss it was not to the palace garden she had been in before.

  
This was definitely a dungeon. The walls were rough and looked like they were carved from the solid rock. Chains hung from the walls some of them still holding the skeletal remains of their expired occupants. “Wha-”

  
She was cut off by laughter. It was a laugh she knew well. Mozenrath’s sadistic glee was very plane on Aladdin’s handsome face now.  
“Dear princess, you are so gullible.” A wave of his right hand and there were shackles connecting Jasmine to the wall. Blue sparks flashed around the doppelganger for her husband and standing before Jasmine was Jasmine. “How do I look? Good enough to fool Aladdin?” The voice was Jasmine’s but the tone was all Mozenrath. He laughed again. Jasmine shuttered at the horrible sound coming from her double.

  
“I don't know what your game is, Mozenrath, but Aladdin will never let you get away with it!”

  
“Call me an optimist, Princess, but I doubt Aladdin will notice the difference.” Smirking and walking a few steps closer. “After all you can’t expect to much intelligence from a street rat.”

  
Pulling against the shackles Jasmine was brought up short by the strength of the chains. “If you hurt him, Mozenrath, I will make you pay!”

  
“I’m sure you will Princess.” Mozenrath said looking over his shoulder has he walked out of the room still disguised as Jasmine. Just outside the door Xerxes floated waiting for his master.

  
“Princess captured?”

  
“Yes Xerxes. Make sure she is well taken care of while I’m gone. I would hate to be thought of as a bad host.”

  
Xerxes shared a evil chuckle with his master. “Xerxes watch princess.”

  
“Good, I’m off then to steal my stone from the street rat.” A smirk crossed the princesses face, bringing the princesses delicate hand up in a fist Mozenrath could hardly contain his laughter. “He'll never see it coming.”

 

 

 

Meanwhile back at the palace the real Aladdin was looking for Jasmine. Wandering through the long marble hallways with their high, elegant ceilings one might think the dark haired hero looked out of place in his common clothes. “Jasmine? Jasmine where'd you go?”  
Finding the Magic Carpet and Genie sitting in front of a bright box which seemed to be flashing a image of several cars speeding down a road. “Have either of you seen Jasmine?”

  
Genie looked frustrated as he twisted to his side holding a strangely shaped object with buttons and sticks on the top of it in his hands. “Sorry Al, I haven’t seen her since breakfast.. WHAT?! LAST PLACE, AGAIN? I thought at least with video games I might be able to win, how can he even see the TV?” Looking very dejected Genie turned away from the ‘TV’. “One day I will find the game I can beat a rug at.”

  
Chuckling Aladdin turns to Carpet. “How about you Carpet?” The carpet moved it’s right tassel to the center of its upper horizontal side and mimed stroking the face as if in thought. Then clicking its tassel hand, it pointed down the hall to the treasure room.

  
“Thanks carpet.”

  
As he hurried along the sounds of Genie bemoaning his loss faded. Rounding the corner Aladdin saw the object of his affection, Jasmine. She was so delicate and slender, Aladdin didn't think he had ever met a being so graceful. Her hair hung to once side. Strangely she seemed to be trying to push open the door to her father’s treasury. “Jasmine?”

  
At the sound of the hero’s voice, Mozenrath, disguised as Jasmine stood up strait, turning quickly and preparing to unleash his magic should it be needed.. “Jasmine I have been looking all over for you.” Aladdin put his arm around what he took to be his wife’s slender waist intending to pull her in for a kiss but she pushed him away.

  
“Whats wrong? Did I do something?” Aladdin looked genuinely confused and worried.

  
Realizing quickly that if he didn't think of a reason for his behavior Aladdin would become suspicious Mozenrath acted. ‘Jasmine’ took Aladdin’s hand. “Of course not... Aladdin. Its just that I... have things I have to do.”

  
“Well maybe I can help you. What are you trying to do?”

  
Mozenrath paused thinking about it. And coming up with a quick lie ‘Jasmine’ said, “I think I may have lost the gem for one of my headbands, I thought maybe someone put it in Father’s vault by mistake.”

  
“Oh! I can help you look for it.” Taking her again in his arms, “Then when we find it maybe we can spend some time together.” Aladdin took one of her small delicate hands and brought it up to his mouth kissing the back softly. He had his eyes closed and so missed the look of annoyance that marred the lovely face of the person he assumed to be his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized when I was looking this over that the kiss might qualify for Moze/Jas but... it's isolated so I am not going to bother tagging. I think that Moze feels some attraction for her, but it's not my cup of tea.
> 
> Most of the rest of the story will be this disguise thing going on.  
> I always wondered why Mozenrath didn't use his ability to transform more often... along with some other powers he manifests.  
> I have also always wondered why they let him go instead of arresting him but I guess it was a kids show... that I write porn for... Perhaps I should reexamine my life choices.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple plan becomes more difficult.

After hours of looking at hundreds of blue stones that were in the sultan’s vault Mozenrath, still disguised as princes Jasmine, had yet to find the one he was looking for. A frustrated looking ‘Jasmine’ threw herself down onto one of the many mounds of gold. “This is hopeless. If only I could use my magic to find it.”

Still hunched over a pile of gems Aladdin turned around not quite believing what he had heard. “What?”

Realizing his mistake Mozenrath quickly recovered, and in the sweetest voice he could manage, “I said I wish I could use magic... So it would be easier to find.” That was close. I will have to be more careful. Even the street rat will notice if I make to many slip ups.

Walking over to his ‘wife’ Aladdin put one of his lean tightly muscled arms around her pulling her closer. “It will be ok Jasmine. We can always get you a new one.” He was actually a bit lost as to why his wife cared so much about this gem when he knew she had a hundred more just like the it. His confusion grew as she stood up violently, and walked about ten feet from him before turning.

Before ‘Jasmine’ could say anything Aladdin spoke. “Look, Jas. I don’t know why but I can see you are annoyed with me. Maybe I should give you some space.” And getting up he walked slowly from the room.

Sighing with relieve Mozenrath turned to the treasure vault once more. “Finally.”

It was quick work using a few simple spells to locate magical items within the room. There were very few, most of them not even worth Mozenrath’s time. A ring of joke telling, a amulet of time, a bag of holding, a very interesting staff that Mozenrath thought he may have to come back for someday. But no stone. It was night out now the crescent moon cast a white light in threw the tall windows of the palace, and Mozenrath was feeling tired from the stress the use of magic brought.

Slowly walking threw the corridors staying close to the walls, he finally made it to the real princess Jasmine’s room. Flopping down on the bed he was to tired to notice that as he fell a sleep a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him.

 

Light seeped in through the curtains over the large windows in Jasmine’s room. The light didn’t seem enough to wake the sleeping ‘princess’, but Aladdin woke. He was dressed only in a white pair of harem pants, not dissimilar to the ones he wore normally, but newer, and more comfortable for sleeping in. He smiled down at the woman he loved as she slept. She was very beautiful, and he was glad she had come to bed. He had been worried that she might not want to see him again for a few days after yesterday, she could be very stubborn when upset. He still wasn’t sure what happened, but he knew something had to be wrong. Snuggling closer to ‘Jasmine’ he was surprised that she still hadn’t changed from her day clothes, she even still wore her jewelry. She must have been exhausted to not even take out her earrings. Resting his head next to hers another strange thing struck him. Jasmine smelled different. Normally Jasmine was fond of a jasmine scented perfume, so she always smelled like flowers. But now, the sent was more like fruit, but also there was a hint of dust. It wasn’t a bad smell, just different. He enjoyed being close to ‘Jasmine’ for a little longer, lightly dozing off then waking again, until finally he got up and got ready for the day.

 

Mozenrath woke alone in the Princess’s bed, but he could tell from the cold feeling on his back that he hadn’t been alone all that long. Groaning and feeling a little disgusted with himself for having slept next to someone he hated so much Mozenrath swung his feet, small and delicate now since he was pretending to be the princess, out of bed.

He had just finished stretching his arms when Aladdin came in carrying a tray. 

“Good morning Jasmine.” He said as he set the tray down before his ‘wife’ and kissed her on the cheek. Mozenrath wiped at his cheek when the street rat turned back to the tray. “I brought you breakfast incase you were still upset about yesterday.”

“Thank you Aladdin, that is very... sweet.”

It was very strange to be the object of this much affection from someone who wasn’t a flying eel.Uncovering the food Aladdin walked out of the room only to return a minute latter carrying a box.

‘Jasmine’ looked up at him. She acted like she had finished her breakfast, but looking at the plate it seemed like the food was only half gone. The melons had been eaten, and the dates, but none of the meat had even been touched. “Its ok Jasmine, I already ate. You can finish your breakfast.”

“I did finish my breakfast.”

Looking at the unfinished breakfast again Aladdin chose to let the matter rest, instead he sat next to his ‘princess’ and handed her the box. Opening it Mozenrath saw a new headband, just like all the other one’s he had ever seen the princess wear. With more than a little sarcasm Mozenrath thought my, what a creative gift giver Aladdin is. I can see now what the princess sees in him. Taking it out of the box Mozenrath could see he was wrong, it was more than a ordinary headband, it had gold thread embroidered in a very loose somewhat floral pattern around the blue gem in the center. “I hope this will be alright as a replacement for the gem you lost yesterday.” Aladdin pause. “Jasmine I don’t know whats wrong but I know there has to be more to it then you just lost part of one of your head bands. Won’t you please tell me what is going on?”

Aladdin took one of Mozenrath’s now tiny hands in his.

Again Mozenrath had to think of a lie. “Oh, Aladdin. I didn’t want to say anything but I have been worrying about Father’s health. I know he is fine now, but he isn’t getting any younger.” That seemed like something a girl might worry about. And Aladdin seemed to buy it.  
“I know your worried about him, but I think the Sultan will out live us all.” Smiling he lent in and kissed Mozenrath on the lips. It was very brief, a sweet make up kiss, but it still caught Mozenrath off guard. His first reaction was to push the street rat away, but he knew that would be to much of a give away and it was over so quickly it didn’t matter. “Now, let me help you put on your new headband. You have to promise to wear it always.”

Rolling his eyes Mozenrath agreed to the silly promise. Were his foes really so juvenile that they still made forever premisses? Given the seriousness that Aladdin seemed to give his request it would seem they were.

Aladdin untied the two ribbons in his ‘wife's’ hair letting it fall naturally over her back and shoulders. She was very sexy like this and Aladdin told her so as he removed her old headband an put the new one on, pulling some of that long thick black hair through the center so the bottom would be hidden. Turning her around so he could see his gift Aladdin smiled. It was very beautiful on her. A perfect compliment, beauty on beauty. “You look amazing.” And taking her hand he lead her over to the mirror over her vanity.

Mozenrath looked at the reflections a few moments, he really couldn’t see much difference now then how the princess normally looked. “Its lovely Aladdin, Thank you.” Why not lie to this foolish hero if it would get him to leave Mozenrath alone?

“You’re welcome Jasmine.” And with that he pulled her into another kiss. This one was much deeper and longer than the last. Again Mozenrath was tempted at first to push away from the hero. But self control won out. And feeling he should play the part as best he could, Mozenrath kissed back.

Truth be told, once he started kissing back it became a lot more enjoyable. Aladdin was definitely a much better kisser than his princess had been when Mozenrath kidnapped her. When the kiss ended Mozenrath found a small part of him wanted it to keep going. But he pushed it aside. He had to find that stone and get out of there, eventually the magic he was using to pretend to be the princess would catch up to him.

“Why don’t we go back to bed, we have a few hours before we need to leave this room.” Aladdin’s tone left no doubt in Mozenrath’s mind as to what he wanted to do once they got to bed. 

Thinking quickly for any way to dodge the situation Mozenrath said, “I’m sorry I have to go check on my father.” And he ran to the door of the large bedroom and shut it behind him.

 

Mozenrath had hurried away to the far side of the palace, wanting to put as much distance between himself and the amours hero as possible. I have to find that stone. If I stay here much longer who knows what will happen?

He paused to look out one of the large windows at the well manicured garden that surrounded the palace. It really did look like paradise. The tall palace walls blocked the view of the urban sprawl beyond, masking the good and bad elements of the city. Lounging in one of the trees the blue genie had made his body into a hammock with his tail wrapped around one tree, and his hair another. The thought briefly crossed Mozenrath’s mind that the Genie was just a free loader at the palace. But the blue idiot might be a great help to him in finding the Stone of Neffer Fell. There was however a risk. If there was even a single flaw in his disguise the Genie would see through it in an instant, then he would have to not only fight his way free but also give up his search for the stone.

Mozenrath was confident enough in his ability that he knew there was no flaw. He sauntered over to the genie imitating Jasmine’s normal walk. “Good morning Genie.”

“Jas!” Instantly the genie was up and giving the ‘princess’ his full attention, like a puppy who’s owner had just come home from work. “There is something different about you today Jas... you have a extra glow to you...” the genie pulled lightly on his goatee thinking about it as he looked at the princess carefully. There was some trace of magic all around her that he had never noticed before, but it was a familiar magic, one he had seen before.

Mozenrath shifted slightly to prepare for attack. If the idiot figured this out he would have to act fast. “Thank you Genie.” Mozenrath adjusted the headband Aladdin had given him that morning with his right hand. An attempt to hide that he was bringing his arm up to lessen his attack time.

“Oh! I see Al gave you your gift!” With a poof he turned into a woman with red hair, and a tacky green colored dress with a fur stole around her neck. “My yes, the quality is top notch. It must have cost a fortune. And my it looks so pretty on you dear.”

Not a normally patient person it took all of Mozenrath’s self control not to just blast the buffoon there and then and skip the gem. No, his life depended on finding that stupid rock. Taking a step back, he took a breath to calm himself. “Thank you Genie, its lovely. Aladdin really shouldn’t have.”

“Aw, he just loves you so much. The kid only wants to make you happy.” The Genie had snapped back to his normal self, and had a hint of seriousness in his voice.

It was a little disconcerting to hear that someone loved him, even if it was while he was in disguise. “I know that Genie and I love him too.” pausing a moment to admire how easily that lie had come, Mozenrath continued. “I have just been worried lately about my father,” why not continue that lie? A plan occurred to Mozenrath, and he smiled . “and Aladdin.”

“Is there something wrong with Al?” Genie puffed and had on a white lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck and a black bag in his left hand. “I can help get him back to 100% in no time.”

“No, I’m just worried he hasn’t been honest with me.” Mozenrath paused feigning a look of concern. “Like a few days ago. He was gone, but I don’t know where he was. I don’t like it when he keeps secrets from me.”

Genie looked uncomfortable. “Hey, Jas. You know Al would never keep anything important from you.” He laughed nervously, “I’m sure Al was just out in the market, enjoying a walk.”

It was satisfying to know that even in Aladdin’s group of do-gooders, there were still lies. However it was annoying because it was keeping him from his goal.

“Look Jas. You need to trust Al. He would never hurt you.” Guiding the ‘princess’ back to the palace he turned into a blond in a pants suit. “Now, if you want my advice honey, you go back and you talk things out with him. I am sure it will turn out that this isn’t as big a deal as you think it is.” After giving her a slight push the Genie floated away.

When I rule the seven deserts the first thing I do is put that genie in the smallest bottle I can find. Well it was clearly no use questioning Aladdin’s friends about the stone. If he questioned them in detail they might get suspicious, and if he questioned them without detail they would lie. Maybe I should take one of them back to the Citadel, perhaps after some of my... hospitality they might be in a more talkative mood. No, if he did that then Aladdin would save both the princess, and whoever else he had taken. And truth be told only two of Aladdin’s friends could even talk in a comprehensible way, and Mozenrath would have a hard time picking which was more annoying, the parrot or the genie. No, for once he would have to be patient.

He would have to search the palace top to bottom for the gem using his own magic.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Mozenrath joined Aladdin and the sultan for dinner he had eliminated the entire garden surrounding the palace. It seemed unlikely to be there but the rest of the palace had to many people in it to use magic openly. He planned to search the dungeons after dinner.

 

Sitting down on one of the blue silk pillows at the long low table Mozenrath reached for some of the fruit that had been set out. It was a little strange to see Jasmine’s small slender hand instead of his own. Mozenrath found that Jasmine’s clothes were comfortable during the day, but they proved a little chilly in the desert night. He didn’t know how she could wear them after sunset.

 

“Ah daughter, I hope you had a good day. Maybe enjoying your time with your dashing husband?” The sultan chuckled a little as he brought a piece of lamb up to his mouth. Aladdin blushed a little. He had told the sultan that Jasmine seemed annoyed with him but he hadn’t expected the sultan to try to guilt his daughter.

 

Mozenrath sat back on the pillow his left arm supporting his weight behind him, while he chewed on a apple he was holding loosely in his right hand. Mozenrath chewed the apple longer then was necessary while he thought about his options. He had not expected to stay this long at the palace and the chances of tipping his hand were greater the more he had to interact with Jasmine’s friends and family. He could feign illness, but that carried a great deal of risk, as Aladdin’s band of buffoons was sure to try to make their beloved princess better leading to more interaction and the chance the Genie would actually do something right and discover Mozenrath. No, he would have to stay and make small talk with the sultan and his nemesis. “No Father, I spent all day out in the garden.” He took another bite in case he needed time to think about the answer the princess would give to whatever question came next.

 

“Good, good, nothing like a romantic picnic in the gardens, eh my boy?” The sultan had turned his attention to Aladdin, and Mozenrath relaxed a bit, shifting his position so one leg was bent while he draped his arm over it and the other relaxed out. All in all it was very unlady-like.

 

“Jasmine wanted to be alone today,” a kicked puppy couldn’t have looked sadder then Aladdin did at that moment, a swell of malicious joy flooded Mozenrath. The fact that he had managed to cause his hated foe such pain with out even trying was almost enough to make up for the extra time he had spent here.

 

“Oh dear, I hope there is nothing wrong?” The sultan seemed to be directing the question to his ‘daughter.’

 

“No, of course not father.” finishing the apple Mozenrath dropped the core on the gold plate in front of him.

 

“Well, I guess relationships needs space. It was several years before your mother gave me you.” Pausing for a moment to look at his daughter’s unladylike pose. “Just remember I’d like to see at least one of my grandchildren before I retire.”

 

Aladdin coughed a bit on his food. Since Mozenrath knew this comment was intended for the real princess he remained unfazed, picking up some grapes.

The rest of the meal was relatively quite, Aladdin and the Sultan talked about the training Aladdin was going through to become the next Sultan. They were on a diplomatic discussion when Mozenrath finished eating. Leaning back with both hands behind him.“Yes my boy I often found that to be the best solution.”

“But I feel like thats unfair to.. Jasmine, are you sure you feel alright?”

 

Not paying attention to his companions it took Mozenrath longer then it should have to respond. “I’m fine, Aladdin, really.” Actually Mozenrath was surprised by how fine he was. He had used magic all day, not only for his disguise but also to search for the stone, and cast a spell on that damn tiger so it would think he was the princess, but he still didn’t feel the drag of the magic that normally accompanied this much casting.

 

“Are you sure? You hardly ate anything...” Said Aladdin looking down at the plate in front of Mozenrath, which was covered by cores, pits and vines, with a few crumbs of bread around the edges.

 

Seeing his chance to escape Mozenrath said, “you’re right, maybe I am tired. I’ll go back to my room and rest.”

 

“Well I’ll go with you.”

 

“No, stay finish your conversation with Father.”

 

“Now now, my dear, I don’t want to come between you. If you feel so tired I think Aladdin should go with you. Maybe he will help wake you up...” This comment was fallowed by a knowing chuckle. The chuckle made both hero and villain blush. 

 

Aladdin put his arm around his ‘wife’s’ waste. “I’m sure we will find something to do.” At the last word he pulled ‘Jasmine’ closer and they walked out of the room. Once they were out of site of the large dinning hall, Aladdin pulled his ‘wife’ to him and lifting one of her hands up next to his chest entwining his fingers with ‘hers’ while the other was on ‘Jasmine’s’ slender waist. To Mozenrath the feel of Aladdin’s hands on his skin was almost completely new. Yes they had made contact before in fights, but the prolonged exposure was alien. For Mozenrath the only other being he had ever spent this long in contact with was Xerxes, and Xerxes’s cool damp skin was vastly different then the warm dry, slightly rough skin on Aladdin’s hands. 

 

Aladdin was staring into his ‘wife’s’ eyes searching, then pulling ‘her’ closer till lips meet. Damn if that street rat didn’t have a clever tung, Mozenrath wasn’t quite sure how Aladdin managed to make the kiss feel so good but it was incredible.Breaking it off Aladdin starred into his wife’s brown very dazed eyes. 

 

“I’ve been really worried about you Jas.” He walked her into their room, seating her down on the deep blue bed. Sitting down behind ‘Jasmine’, he gently removed the heavy gold earrings Jasmine always wore, fallowed by the gold necklace. Aladdin kissed the skin that had been covered by the the necklace and up to the newly freed ears where he bit lightly. It felt good, and Mozenrath leant back into it, for a moment forgetting who it was that was doing this. 

 

Aladdin started sliding his hands under the blue cropped top, fingers tracing just along the undersides of the breasts as he slowly pulled the top off. It was this that finally pulled Mozenrath out of his trance, and for a spit second his right hand glowed with black magic as he jumped up and away from the bed. The urge to blast the insolent street rat was pushed aside, there would be time enough to deal with Aladdin when once he had the stone and the Seven Deserts were under his control.

 

Aladdin looked dejected. “Alright. Not tonight.” Mozenrath continued to eye the hero wearily though Aladdin seemed to be lost in inner thought.“We should go to the market tomorrow.” Aladdin looked hopeful, as if he really thought a date outside the palace would fix whatever was wrong.

 

Mozenrath felt a little annoyed, he planned to search more of the palace tomorrow. He thought for sure he would have found the stone by now. Maybe he could still look tonight if he waited till Aladdin went to sleep. Maybe he wouldn’t even have to go to the market if he could find that stupid hunk of rock. Trying to sound sweet Mozenrath agreed.

 

 

 

The next morning Mozenrath woke before Aladdin despite the fact that after the young hero had fallen asleep, Mozenrath, still disguised as the petite dark haired princess of Agrabah had gotten up and searched the dungeon’s for any sign of the Stone of Neffer Fell. 

 

Looking down at the soft dark hair falling in chaotic locks over the face of the sleeping hero Mozenrath inwardly cursed, he had thought he would find that stone, how many places could there be for the street rat to hide it? Casting the spell for magical detection, Mozenrath’s hands glowed blue black. Seeing his reflection in the mirror he paused to marvel at how surreal it was to see the young princess of Agrabah’s thin hands surrounded by flames of black magic. Closing his eyes over the princess’s brown orbs he sensed the magic in the room. The only magic in the room was coming from him. A annoyed grown, Mozenrath opened his eyes and no longer able to contain his frustration he swept his hand across Jasmine’s vanity, knocking all the small fragile bottles and boxes off onto the floor. The small olive fists then came down on the newly cleared surface creating sparks of dark magic.

 

“Jasmine?” Aladdin had woken up at the crashing sound. 

 

Turning quickly and feigning sweetness. “Sorry, I... slipped.” This comment was fallowed by what Mozerath hoped was a very princess like laugh.

 

“Did you hurt yourself?” Aladdin asked sitting up and turning to face the person he took for the woman he loved.

 

“No.”

 

Aladdin smiled at Jasmine, and getting up walked over to her, pulling her in for anther kiss. She had gotten better at kissing, almost overnight it seemed. Closing his eyes Aladdin lost himself in the kiss. He wasn’t sure why but this kiss felt so new. And her smell, he hadn’t realized how sick he was of the flower sent until it changed.At last he needed air. Pulling back he smiled down at Jasmine. “Do you know what you are going to wear today?”

 

Dazed once again by the earth-shattering kiss he had just received. Mozenrath’s brain wasn’t quite in the moment. _How does he keep doing that?_ “Huh?”

 

“To the market?”

 

“Oh! I don’t know.” _Does the princess really have that many outfits?_

 

_“_ Well you have to wear the headband I gave you yesterday. So lets see what you have that will match that.”

 

Mozenrath reached up and touched theblue headband he was still wearing. _It can’t be that hard to match, the princess wears this color every day._

 

And indeed Aladdin brought Mozenrath one of Jasmine’s normal outfits. Why the princess had to favor such light colors Mozenrath couldn’t understand, he was starting to miss his blacks and dark blues. Looking around and spotting partition he took the outfit behind it and undressed. 

 

As he changed he looked down at the changes his magic had made to his body for the first time. His skin, normally so pale was now a light tan. He touched the small perky breasts. Damn he was good. He quickly got dressed in Jasmines clothes which were of course a perfect fit. Smiling to himself he walked out from behind the partition.

 

Aladdin was sitting on a pillow on the floor watching the partition, a frown on his face. Jasmine hadn’t used the partition to change behind since they were first married. But he couldn’t figure out why Jasmine was being so distant. But when he saw Jasmine come out from behind the partition smiling, Aladdin dismissed his curiosity and felt happy to see her smiling again. Even if it was a strange smile.

 

“I’m ready.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Wandering the market was strange for Mozenrath. The market was both familiar and foreign. He had been there before, and knew the lay out from his many plans against Agrabah, but to walk casually down the busy streets, without need to hide in the deep shadows of the dwellings and wear-houses looming above the chaos, it was strange to say the least. 

Mozenrath decided that the part that made is strangest was the people milling about, after living only in the company of the dead, to be surrounded by living was almost like being on another planet. He tried to stay in character as the dirty street peddlers and prying children came up to what they assumed to be their princess, asking for money or food, trying to sell their low quality wears. Some had quite a stench Mozenrath noted as he escaped a manure merchant. What peasant in their right minds would think a princess would go to market herself for fertilizer? By midday Mozenrath had had enough. “Aladdin, I need to stop.”

The hero stopped looking down at the woman who’s arm was linked with his, after a moment he seemed to reach an internal decision. “Jasmine are you sure there isn’t something you aren’t telling me? You don’t seem to be enjoying this. And you never needed a break this early before...”

It was true the princess was a lot better off physically then Mozenrath was, she had proven more than once that she had a lot more stamina and strength then Mozenrath would like to give her credit for. Taking a desperate gamble Mozenrath turned to face Aladdin, wrapping Jasmine’s willowy arms around the hero’s neck and standing on tip toe to whisper in his ear. “Its not the walking I need a break from. I think I could use some time without all these people around...” Mozenrath tried to make the last part sound as suggestive as he could.

Aladdin wore a roguish smile as Mozenrath settled back down on his heals. “My old home isn’t to far. We could spend some alone time there...”

Mozenrath gave the street rat the princess’s most coy smile, “it sounds perfect.”

 

The dilapidated dwelling that used to serve as Aladdin’s bachelor pad was just the same as Aladdin had left it, but there was a thin layer of sand on everything.

“Aladdin, can you go back to the market place and get us something to eat?” Mozenrath mimicked the princess’s sweetest smile.  
“Uh, sure.” He paused at the door, “you sure you don’t want to come with me?”

“No I need to rest, I’ll wait here.” Placing his hands in his laps he moved his head so the princesses hair bounced slightly, Mozenrath tried to give the princess’s most charming smile.

“Alright. I’ll be back soon”

Watching out the large hole in the wall that acted as a window Mozenrath waited until he saw Aladdin hurrying down the ally towards the market before he turned to the rest of the place. “Alright, street rat, lets see if you hid my stone in this hovel.” 

The spell to detect magic was always a bit strange once cast. Once in effect the caster’s sight was retuned to detect magic. The world looked gray and dark, his surroundings had low magic and gave off little aura. Once again the only source of magic seemed to be coming from him. Looking down he could see his entire body glowing with a indigo aura, except his right hand which was almost to bright to look at. If the stone where there it would shine just as brightly, it would be evident even if it had been hidden in the walls or a pot. The aura of magic items didn’t cast light exactly so well his gauntlet was brighter then any fire, the room around him was still shadowy. Even an illusion spell would seem to give off some sort of glow in the comparatively dull surroundings. Frustrated Mozenrath dismissed the spell.

Since no one was around Mozenrath let lose a scream and blasted some of the small cracked pots against the far wall. The pots crumbled away under the force of all that dark magic. Mozenrath paced the room as he thought, he would have to continue searching the palace. It had to be somewhere in the palace. The problem there was there was a lot more ambient magic, an illusion spell could be over looked easily. He had already searched Aladdin’s room, the treasure vault, and all of the dungeon. Except for finding a few secret passage ways in the dungeon his search had been fruitless. 

He was still pacing when Aladdin came back.

“Jasmine, I brought your favorite.” He held up a shish kebab which had large squares of lamb meat on it.

Mozenrath was sure something in his face showed his disgust because Aladdin’s face fell. “I also brought some bread and wine.”  
The wine was split between them, and Aladdin had the lamb, while Mozenrath only ate the bread. Aladdin watched his wife eat, his brows together, clearly thinking about something.

“Jasmine, is there a reason that you aren’t eating meat?”

Mozenrath was taken aback by the question, he had underestimated the street rat, he hadn’t even thought he would notice. He took another gulp of wine to give himself time to think of a suitable answer. He couldn’t tell Aladdin it was because necromancers never ate the dead flesh, because doing so could lead to... accidents.

“I just feel bad for all toughs poor animals.”

“Oh...” Aladdin looked down at his stick of mostly eaten meat.

 

After they had finished there lunch they went back out to the market, returning to the palace at sunset, although Mozenrath deeply wished it had been sooner. The pair returned to their room. Aladdin took his hand from Jasmine’s and walked over to the closet coming back with night clothes for himself and Jasmine. He also carried some towels. Putting the cloth under one arm he took the princess’s hand once again, and lead her to a adjacent room. 

Mozenrath didn’t even try to pull his hand free, he had given up on trying to avoid touching the hero while they were in the market. Instead he fallowed curious as to where they were going.

It was a large warm steamy blue tiled room with lines of patterned mosaic tiles on the wall and floor. In the center was a large circular pool of water. Mozenrath tried to pull back, he may have resigned himself to letting Aladdin hold his hand and kiss him while he played the part of Princess Jasmine. But he still wasn’t quite ready to be naked in front of Aladdin, even if his body was still hidden by a spell.  
Aladdin put the clothes and towels down on a small table by the edge of the water and proceeded to undress. Mozenrath watched unsure what else to do, he could try to run... But that might make Aladdin suspicious. Mozenrath was weighing his options when Aladdin caught his attention again. Aladdin was almost finished taking of his clothes and Mozenrath found himself slightly mesmerized by the tanned skin, rippling with the muscles just under the flesh. Mozenrath had never been in so intimate a situation.

Aladdin finished undressing and stretched his arms before turning. He was a little surprised to find his wife had yet to even move from the spot where he had left her, she was acting so strange lately. He walked over to her, completely nude.

Mozenrath tried to avoid looking directly at the exposed hero. Not only was Aladdin well muscled, but he was well endowed. His cock was thick, and very long. Even though Mozenrath knew his real form was magically concealed, he felt a little self conscious. He had always assumed he was straight but he felt so curious about this cock, what it felt like to hold, and what he could do with it to bring this hero to his knees begging for more. And then Aladdin kissed him, sliding his hands along Mozenrath’s back and up pulling the half shirt up, breaking the kiss only to pull the cloth over Mozenrath’s head. As soon as the shirt was off the lips were back. And the hands were on the small petite breasts. The fingers expertly playing with the small brown nipples. Aladdin’s entire hand cupped around one kneading it slightly.

It felt unlike anything Mozenrath had ever felt, but he had to break free of this, since he didn’t want to follow it through to its inevitable conclusion. Breaking the kiss he took a step back. “Aladdin, we came here to bathe.”

“Come on Jas, it wouldn’t be the first time.” Said Aladdin with his most charming smile on. He took a step closer.

Mozenrath took a step back and to stall Aladdin took the harem pants off. Before Aladdin could move in again Mozenrath had ducked around him and darted into the water. Swim walking to the far side of the pool, he found some small bottles of scented oils and set about bathing. All the while keeping an eye on the amorous hero who kept trying to swim closer, while Mozenrath swam farther away. As soon as he was done Mozenrath got out of the pool and wrapping the towel modestly around the princess’s form snatched the clothes set aside for him up and left the room.

By the time Aladdin got to the bedroom, Mozenrath had already changed and was pretending to sleep on the bed, light princess like snores could be heard.

Sighing, Aladdin crawled into bed next to the necromancer and putting one arm over him, fell asleep spooning one of his most hated foes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating sooner.

Weeks passed and Mozenrath was no closer to finding the stone. He had finished the first floor of the palace and was searching to the second. All this searching was good in a way, he was learning the guards shifts and patrols, as well as discovering secret rooms and passages. When he next attacked Agrabah he would have an advantage in the palace. 

But it was still frustrating, and slow. The work would have gone faster if he had been able to search for more than a few short hours every night. Every day Aladdin or his friends wanted to spend time with Jasmine. When it wasn’t those imbeciles it was royal duties. The addle brained sultan was constantly doing one thing or another that required Jasmine to be present at. However Mozenrath had to conclude that the worst part was the advances the hero of Agrabah kept making. Not only did Mozenrath have to come up with a way to dodge the hero’s hormones every night, but he also had to try to keep his distance during the day. And the longer he denied the hero the harder he pushed, and the harder it became for Mozenrath to say no.

Mozenrath hated to admit it but he was actually starting to enjoy Aladdin’s arms around him, and the hero’s mouth on his. Or better yet, on his neck or the small magical breast that had been created for the disguise. In some ways it was amusing. Mozenrath knew Aladdin hadn’t gotten that good at pleasuring others by practicing on the princess. The young necromancer could only speculate as to how many women Aladdin had been with before settling down.

Aladdin was very hansom... And charming, the dates he took Mozenrath on thinking he was Jasmine were very romantic, and as he learned what Mozenrath liked, tailored to fit his interests... Well not all of them, a date based on a interest in power would be interesting, but not something he thought the hero would ever do. Aladdin was still clearly puzzled about the unexplained changes in the woman he had thought he knew so well, but he was trying to adapt. 

Mozenrath wasn’t quite ready to admit he did in fact lust after the street rat. But it was starting to become obvious. Mozenrath found himself grateful several times that he was disguised as a woman so his interest wouldn’t be so obvious. Not that it wasn’t annoying to be wet whenever Aladdin kissed him, casting such a exact illusion seemed to have backfired, something Mozenrath would have found ironic if it weren’t his spell.

It was on those kisses that Mozenrath’s mind was lingering one night as he walked back to his room after another night of fruitless searching. “Master?” The voice was soft but Mozenrath knew it right away. Looking out the window next to him he saw his familiar floating by the window.

“Xerxes, what are you doing here? Is the poor princess dead? I didn’t expect you would be able to keep her alive for long.” Mozenrath’s voice was a whisper. His cruel smirk looked strange on the princess's face.

“Princess not dead. Xerxes come look for Mozenrath.”

“Well...?” Xerxes gave Mozenrth a blank stair. “You found me, why do you need me?”

“Xerxes worry, Mozenrath gone long time. Xerxes think Mozenrath captured.”

“No, Xerxes. Mozenrath not captured.” There was a hint of venom in his voice as he mocked his servant's speech pattern. “The street rat has just hidden the stone very well. Go back to the citadel.”

“Master different.”

“Go Xerxes.”

Xerxes last words bothered Mozenrath. He could feel it, he was different. But it must be getting obvious if Xerxes saw it. He was calmer, the pain from the gauntlet was less than it had been in the past, and its draining effect didn’t seem to be... well, draining. Mozenrath thought it must be because, although he had a continuous spell on to disguise himself, he was using less magic than he did in the black sands. But more then that, he felt as if he had slight glow that he couldn’t explain. It wasn’t magic, but it had some kind of power.

Opening the door to the large bedroom that Jasmine and Aladdin shared Mozenrath crept in, and with all the grace and stealth of a cat stalking its prey walked silently over to the bed.

Another night, and the hero still hadn’t noticed, Mozenrath crawled into the bed, curling next to Aladdin he lifted up one of the hero’s arms wrapping it around himself and snuggling in. It was strangely comforting to sleep with someone, after he got used to the strangeness of it. Mozenrath breath in Aladdin’s sent before he fell into a dream.

 

He was back in his citadel, surrounded by the dark stone walls of his own dungeon rooms. Aladdin was there, hands chained together above his head.

“Well Aladdin, I’m going to have to teach you not to drop in uninvited to my kingdom.” Mozenrath held the hero’s sculpted jaw in one hand forcing Aladdin to face him as he spoke. The warm skin felt wonderful, hard and soft all at once. He could feel Alddin’s breath on his face.

“I’m here because you want me to be Mozenrath.”

Mozenrath let go of the handsome face he had been holding and taking a step back. Aladdin took a step forward, his hands strangely free. “You want me here.” Mozenrath hit the wall and his hands were somehow shackled to the wall.

“Let me go!” Mozenrath Spat in Aladdin’s face.

“Are you sure that is what you want? Not this?” And they were kissing. Mozenrath kissing with the same intensity as the man who’s tongue was currently in his mouth. Aladdin pulled at the turban on Mozenrath’s head, freeing his wavy hair. Aladdin toyed with a few strands on the back of Mozenrath’s hair, before taking a large clump and using it to pull Mozenraths head back revealing his long bandage covered neck.

“You really do try to keep people at a distance don’t you Mozenrath?” Tugging at the bindings they came free fluttering down to the floor between the feet of the two men. “I wonder why. Are you afraid?” Aladdin was sucking on Mozenrath’s neck. Mozenrath moaned loudly. He could feel an erection forming. He pushed his pelvis against Aladdin’s. Aladdin broke away and took a step back, putting his hands on his hips. The shackles binding him to the wall vanished and Mozenrath collapsed forward onto his hands and knees. He looked up Aladdin. “I think you know what to do now.” Aladdin was smiling down at him. Mozenrath was about to reach up for the hem of Aladdin’s pants when there was a painful light in his eyes.

 

He opened his eyes in horror. Sitting up he looked around trying to calm himself, he was in the princess's large marble room morning light seeping in from the large window that opened out onto the balcony. 

Looking down he saw Aladdin sleeping next to him, Aladdin’s arm casually thrown across Mozenrath’s lap. Moznrath shot up, and jumped away from the bed. This was bad. Mozenrath went out to the balcony. His heart was racing, he could feel it slamming against his ribs. He had to get out of this place, away from that street rat, and back to his old self.


	7. Chapter 7

Another few weeks passed and Mozenrath still had yet to find that damn stone. Sitting on the balcony over looking the garden he was absently petting Rajah, waiting for Aladdin. The tiger of course was bewitched not to betray Mozenrath’s true identity. The roll of princess Jasmine was becoming easier and easier to play with each passing day. Parts of it at least, Mozenrath still found himself eternally annoyed by the company of the boisterous djinn. The fool still hadn’t realized who Mozenrath was, a shocking fact that should in and of itself earn the blue buffoon a place in the hall of idiots. After the animals who could smell the difference the djinn had been Mozenrath’s biggest concern since he was sure his magic would stand out like a beacon to the eldritch creature. 

But no matter how comfortable he got in this life he had to stay focused on finding that rock. He was starting to wonder if the hero even had it. He couldn’t think of what Aladdin would have done with the stone. Aladdin didn’t seem like the kind to sell something so valuable, so rare and magical. He could have given it away. That would be just like the fool. Well, if he finished the palace and didn’t find it, then he would take Aladdin to his dungeon and have his way with him.

Mozenrath paused as the full implication of what he had just thought hit him. _Well, maybe I will do that anyway._ Another pause as the realization of that thought came back. He didn’t want the hero like that. He wanted him broken, on his knees begging for... Again Mozenrath felt disgusted with himself.

_First things first, find the stone, then deal with these... unnecessary feelings for the street rat._

 

 

Said street rat had just walked out onto the balcony, he was slouching against the side of the large arched entrance, arms crossed casually. Jasmine was so beautiful, she was graceful in a way he had never really noticed. It really was like she was a different person in the same body, not that he minded, the rediscovery was so exciting. Aladdin could feel himself falling in love all over again. About his only complaint was that he just wished that Jasmine would have sex with him, it was hard not being able to satisfy the lust he felt for her. He smiled a little to himself as he watched Jasmine stroke Rajah, her honey brown eyes were gazing off not really focusing on anything, her brows a little furrowed and a slight blush. Her sweet little lips formed a word that Aladdin thought was his name. A few more dates, just a little more and she wouldn’t be able to hold back her desire anymore.It may have sounded conceited but Aladdin could tell with every kiss, with every advance he made that her resolve was slipping.

Aladdin crept up behind his wife, covering her eyes with his hands. She reached up pulling his hands down, saying his name in a voice full of playful reproach. He kissed up from her shoulder to her ear, nibbling it. “Ah.. Aladdin! Ahhh. Alah... Please... ah, ssss... stop, please.” Aladdin stopped letting go of her ear.

“How about I call carpet over and we go somewhere alone for a while?” He whispered into the newly freed ear.

 

 

Mozenrath shuddered. _I would love have you alone, tied up in one of the darkest parts of my citadel as I force you to submitted totally to me._ Pushing that thought and all the accompanying images from his mind Mozenrath murmured a agreement.

 

 

Aladdin had just finished spreading out the blanket on the sand. They were in the shade of a ruined wall. The abandoned city was said to be part of the Lost Empire of the Night. It had been a large and magical empire. Mozenrath sat down on the blanket and closed his eyes. There was powerful magic left over from the empire so powerful it could still be felt... At least by those sensitive to the flow of magic. The ambient energy was wonderful, the magic flowed through Mozerath loosening him up. It was like having a buzz. Somewhere along the lines Aladdin had picked up that Mozenrath liked being around magic, or perhaps he just assumed his “wife” liked ruins, after all so many places of magic were now in decay. He had underestimated the street rat, he was much more observant than Mozenrath gave him credit for. Not good enough to notice that it wasn’t his wife he had been sleeping next to for the past month and a half, but still more observant than previously given credit for.

He was also very persistent. Aladdin set down the basket with all the fruits he brought for their picnic. “Do you like it here Jasmine?”

Mozenrath opened his eyes looking smiling, “Of course Aladdin.” Mozenrath lent over pecking Aladdin on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Aladdin moved closer, pulling Mozenrath closer. They cuddled for a while. For Mozenrath is was truly intoxicating, the slight buzz of magic, and the feel of Aladdin so close. Aladdin picked up a bunch of grapes and pulling one off the vine offered it to Mozenrath. Mozenrath took the offered grape. Lunch continued much the same with one feeding the other. Aladdin took one of the grapes offered it to Mozenrath but put it in his mouth just before Mozenrath could take it. Beckoning to Mozenrath to come take it if he could. Crawling up to his mouth Mozenrath kissed Aladdin sticking his tongue into Aladdin’s mouth. Aladdin had already swallowed the grape, but even after finding this out the kiss continued, the taste of fruit lingering in both there mouths. 

 

Aladdin’s hands slid under the cut off Jasmine had on. When he could feel her relax he slid one hand down. Feeling that Jasmine was about to try to pull away Aladdin intensified the kiss distracting from his roaming hand. He could feel Jasmine’s hand in his hair pulling him closer. His hand reached the pants line sliding under the hem and further down pulling away from the kiss then. 

“Oh Allah.” Aladdin’s fingers explored the slit, rubbing along the inside. 

 

Mozenrath marveled at how complete his disguise was. It was unlike anything Mozenrath had felt up to that point. It felt like a burst and Aladdin chuckled, pulling his fingers away.

“Well, that was fast.” They kissed again. Mozenrath could feel something hard pressing against his leg.

Mozenrath couldn’t help but feel a little inward satisfaction at knowing that he had the street rat in a vulnerable position. He could easily refuse him the relief he wanted. But he felt curious about how it would feel to handle that need. Without even thinking Mozenrath’s hand wandered down. Aladdin reached down stopping him. “Jasmine, are... are you sure?” 

This was the first time that Jasmine had tried this, Aladdin hadn’t even thought that Jasmine would ever think of trying to touch him back like that. “Yes, Aladdin. I want to.” And reaching down further he wrapped his hand around the shaft, keeping a loose grip he started stroking, his grip tightening as he got further up the shaft, then sliding easily back down. The pace increased, and Mozenrath started using his thumb on the top of the penis. Every couple of strokes his hand would go a little further and brush the balls.The top of the shaft started to sicken with precome. Speeding up he enjoyed as Aladdin moaned and bucked a little into the hand rubbing him. How was Jasmine so good? It wasn’t long before he came himself. 

“Oh, Jasmine I should have warned you. Wait I’ll get you some water to clean your hand.” Aladdin scooted over to the basket he had packed taking out a urn of water and a thick purple cotton napkin.

Mozenrath looked at his hand, again curiosity got the better of him and he licked his hand experimentally. It was very salty.

“Jasmine... did you just?” Aladdin was looking at his wife with a look of shock. This was just a date full of surprises from his wife. The hand job was one thing, but he was fairly sure that it would be considered degrading for a princess of Agrabah to lick come off her hand.

Mozenrath looked away embarrassed to have been caught in the act. Aladdin sat down next to Mozenrath, and took his hand, kissing the palm. then proceeded to wash it. After pouring some of the water over Mozenrath’s hand he took the cloth and gently scrubbed. “I love you Jasmine.”

“I love you too Aladdin.”


	8. Chapter 8

The nights following the events and the ruins were spent in unsuccessful searches. The days were spent with Aladdin as the pair learned what their hands could do to the other to make them give the most satisfying response. Every night Mozenrath dreamt of having Aladdin in his power, but they always ended with Aladdin having Mozenrath in his power. Even in his dreams he couldn’t beat his rival. 

Each successive night that he had these dreams made Mozenrath more determined to be better than Aladdin at giving pleasure. It wasn’t easy, Aladdin clearly had more than a little experience.

The incident at the ruins had made Mozenrath more curious about Aladdin’s cock. And one night after a tender display of toungesmanship that Mozenrath decided to kick it up a notch.

Kissing down Aladdin’s neck Mozenrath stopped just before the neck met the shoulder. Moznrath sucked on Aladdin’s neck marking him before moving down kissing the pecks and biting the right nipple enjoying the soft satisfied yelp from his lover. He started kissing lower again. 

 

Aladdin cocked his head to the side curiously as he watchedJasmine slide lower down his body. More new behavior from Jasmine. She was so strange now, in some regards it was as if she had gone back to when they were first married, and was still learning about being with another person in bed. But in others it was as if she had gained a entirely new insight into how to give pleasure.

Aladdin had been fascinated to watch as his wife had been trying to one up him in bed for the past week without actually going all the way. In a lot of ways the past couple of week had been strange, it was like learning a new lover. The challenge of finding new ways to excite his lover had been exhilarating.

 

Mozenrath tugged on the waistband of Aladdin’s baggy white pants, pulling them lower and freeing his erection. Mozenrath licked up the underside of the shaft to the top, then kissing the head opened his mouth and started to suck on the head of the large tanned cock. It’s taste wasn’t really pleasing but the feel in his mouth was satisfying. He went down as far as he could using his hand to get the rest. He pulled up, sucking. Pushing the cock back into his mouth he ran the head along the ridges on the top of his mouth before the rest of it came back in. His head bobbed up and down. 

 

Aladdin put his hands on on his wife’s head, her hair was so soft and smooth and it took some effort not to grab that hair and start pumping himself in and out. It felt incredible. He had never known Jasmine would do this. Her mouth was so warm. Her tongue ran along the slit on the head. Bobbing up and down faster and faster, Aladdin could feel the pressure build. “Jasmine! Jasmine, stop! I’m about to...!” That was it he released. 

For a second there was blinding pleasure all threw out his body, the next a all consuming concern and regret for what he had just done. _I just shot my load in the Princess of Agrabah’s mouth._ He looked apologetically down as Jasmine sat back and wiped her mouth. “Jasmine, I am so sorry, I wanted to pull out but I...” He was lost for words, as Jasmine’s brown eyes looked up at him. There wasn’t any anger or pain in those soft honey colored eyes, and Aladdin could feel himself relax a bit with the realization. 

 

Mozenrath at first had been surprised that Aladdin had actually released in his mouth. Not knowing what else to really do he swallowed, wiping his mouth and trying to prevent himself from throwing up the salty liquid. Getting up slowly, he walked passed Aladdin to the bath.

 

Aladdin sat there looking down at himself he felt a little guilty but at the same time not guilty at all. Jasmine hadn’t even seemed that upset, she had been very calm as she walked into the bath, but it worried him that she hadn’t said anything. Making his choice Aladdin got up and followed his wife.

 

Mozenrath splashed his face with the warm water. He was still not sure what made him do that with the street rat. He had enjoyed it... A lot. The pleasure he had seen and felt from Aladdin had been very satisfying, but in a way he couldn’t really explain. He wanted to satisfy Aladdin more. His face was warm from from the steam and the lust.

There was a splash behind him and Mozenrath turned to see Aladdin stepping into the water. “Jasmine...”Aladdin was so handsome, the water on his skin glistened making his muscles gleam. Aladdin stopped about an arms length away from Mozenrath. Mozenrath was tempted to close the distance, but he also wanted to know he had power over the street rat. 

“I love you. You didn’t need to do that.” Closing the distance Aladdin wrapped his arms around his lovely wife’s doppelganger, “I think I should make it up to you.”  He picked up Mozenrath, carrying him back to there bed. After a passionate kiss and Aladdin set about making it up to him. Mozenrath had thought that his fingers were clever, but Aladdin’s tongue put his fingers to shame.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Mozenrath woke up next to Aladdin. It felt as though he was glowing. Last night had been incredible. He had no idea that something could be so good. Rolling over to face Aladdin he couldn’t help but smile. He thought about how Aladdin had kissed him, how he had played with him... 

Mozenrath closed his eyes happily, that was probably the best night of his life. Opening his eyes in shock he realized that he hadn’t searched for the stone last night. 

Crap. 

After they had both come, they had both just curled up next to each other, sleeping in each other’s arms. 

Mozenrath contemplated getting up but he was so comfortable laying next to his lover, if only every morning could start like this. Closing his eyes he drifted off again.

They were in his dungeon again. Aladdin was chained up again, a gag in his mouth. “Aladdin! It looks like I have won at last.” He laughed standing over the hero.

Aladdin said something but the gag prevented him from talking. Mozenrath got very close to the helpless hero, their faces inches apart. He used his index finger to lift the hero’s face. “You shouldn’t speak with your mouth full.”He turned his back on the hero, looking at some of the devices he had to break down the street rat.

“Maybe not, but you shouldn’t turn your back on me Mozenrath.” The next thing Mozenrath knew he was face down on the floor which had turned to his bed. The sorcerer struggled to lift himself off the dark blue sheets beneath him but to no avail. “It looks like I win again.” Aladdin kissed Mozenrath’s long pale neck, then bit down, only to kiss again.

Mozenrath could feel himself become aroused, moaning softly he melted a little into the the grip he had formerly been struggling to be free of. Feeling his captive relax Aladdin loosened his grip, allowing his hands to explore. 

Turning him over Aladdin smiled down at Mozenrath. “Are you ready lover?”

“I hate you street rat.”

Aladdin laughed, leaning down he breathed into Mozenrath’s ear, “no, you love me Mozenrath, its why you haven’t taken the stone and left already. You just don’t want to go.”

Mozenrath woke staring at the ceiling. He did love Aladdin, it was a horrifying realization. Sitting up he looked around the room he couldn’t find any sign of his love. Walking over to the vanity he looked at the reflection. Jasmine stared back at him. Maybe it was the disguise, he had been holding it up for about two months. Two months, all of it a lie, a lie he was starting to fall for. Aladdin didn’t love him . Nothing he did here was real. He needed to be himself again, he was starting to weaken to become what his spell made him. He released the spell, his body changing back to its former self. Jasmines clothes darkened and and grew becoming more modest. His hair shortened and started to wave and curl. His cape fell down over his shoulders. His skin lightened to a deathly white. Looking back at the reflection he at last saw the ruler of the black sand staring back at him wearing the princess’s headband. Mozenrath reached up using his gloved hand to remove the headband, he looked down at the lovely blue stone with the gold thread, it was the gift Aladdin had first given him. Mozenrath used his magic to call over his turban which had formerly been disguised as much less ornate headband, inconspicuously hidden amongst the princesses many others. Putting it back on he looked once more. Yes, there he was.He picked up the ornate headband once more his reflection on the blue stone was slightly distorted by the curvature, a lie.

Lost in his contemplations as he starred down into the depths of his reflection he failed to notice when Aladdin walked in behind him. Until he heard a sharp intake of breath. Forgetting himself a moment Mozenrath turned and smiled at the young hero. “Aladdin.”

“Mozenrath!” Aladdin’s face was twisted with rage, bringing home the reality of the situation, he wasn’t Jasmine anymore, he was himself again. “Where is Jasmine? What have you done with her?”

Feeling a swell of panic inside Mozenrath hid the blue headband behind his back. 

Remembering his former self Mozenrath laughed, “Why Aladdin, the princess is unharmed, she is simply a guest in my citadel. Perhaps you would like to join her?” Raising his hand Mozenrath shot a bolt of magic at Aladdin. Perhaps it was because he was a little rusty, or maybe his heart really wasn’t in it, but the shots were all a little wide of the mark. Aladdin hardly needed to dodged as he ran at the evil sorcerer. Another bolt successfully dodged and Aladdin was on top of him. Mozenrathh kept the headband behind his back. It was hard fighting one handed, but all it would take is a good dose of magic. Aladdin grabbed the gloved hand holding it down next to Mozenrath’s head, his other hand getting ready to punch. Mozenrath clenched his skeleton hand under the gauntlet drawing up the magic within his gauntlet he let it loose. The magic blew Aladdin off Mozenrath, and dazed him long enough for Mozenrath to get up and teleport away.

.

.

“Xerxes! XERXES!” Mozenrath started calling almost as soon as he had gotten back.

“Master home? Master find stone?” The eel floated excitedly around Mozenrath.

“No Xerxes, and we have to get ready Aladdin and his little friends should be here soon.”

As Xerxes flew off to order mamluk guards into position Mozenrath took the headband out one more time.He didn’t really know why he had taken it with him, or even why he had tried to hide it from Aladdin. It was beautiful, and so full of light, like the princess. There was a tightness that formed in Mozenrath’s chest, the sharp stab of jealousy. The princess, Mozenrath hated her. Aladdin loved her, he always had. Mozenrath threw the trinket as hard as he could at his soft cushiony throne. Mozenrath lifted his cloak and in a flash of blue magic teleport away before the headband could even settle, hidden a little between the pillows of the back and bottom.

He appeared in a flash of blue white light just outside the dungeon door. For a moment he was back in his dreams. Shaking his head he opened the heavy wooden door to the cell. In the far corner there was a shuffling sound. Looking over in the dark corner he saw the princess, huddled against the wall shielding her eyes.

“Dear princess, how have you found my accommodations? I know this isn’t one of your palaces, but I try.” He gave a mocking bow to the huddled thing in the corner.  


“Moz...zenrath.” Despite being weak there was still venom in it.

“Oh your upset that I haven’t come to visit you during your stay. Well you see I have been busy princess. But I see Xerxes took good care of you. Most prisoners would be dead by now.”

Lifting herself slowly off the ground, Jasmine used the wall to steady herself, taking a lurching step into the light. Mozenrath didn’t flinch at the sight of the emaciated princess before him. She looked like a mamluk, her skin was a sickly color, and her eyes were sunken and dark, the lips that had looked so full, luscious and full of life were dried and cracked, her ribs could be counted and the crest of her hips jutted out sharply, the dark thick hair fell in greasy locks on either side of her face.

Mozenrath smiled mocking the princess further. “You have seen better days Princess Jasmine.” Taking a step forward his smile faded and his tones became deadly. “To bad you won’t be seeing anymore.” Lifting his gauntleted hand he pointed at the princess, point blank range. The blue magic fire speed dead on towards the imprisoned woman. A crack and dust flew everywhere, the sound of stone hitting stone, and a coughing that wasn’t coming from Mozenrath. Jasmine had fallen just before the deadly bolt had hit home. With a frustrated yell Mozenrath raised his hand again. “You were lucky that time, princess, but not this time.”

“No Mozenrath, she’s lucky every time.” It was a voice Mozenrath recognized, and it was followed by a grip on his wrist and the feel of a body against his back that he knew well. Mozenrath felt himself melt against the body of the street rat, momentarily distracted from the situation at hand, just lost in the feel of his lover so near to him. A tugon his gauntlet in an attempt to get it off snapped him back. and pulling his wrist free, he swept his leg out trying to trip the acrobatic young man behind him. Aladdin jumped back.

“Aladdin, I hadn’t expected you so soon. I hope your welcome was warm.”

“Just as warm as every other time I have been here.” Running at Mozenrath again Aladdin dodged a few shots from Mozenrath. “I almost think you don’t want me here Mozenrath.”

Mozenrath took the tackle allowing himself to fall back but continuing the motion and flipping Aladdin and his position so he was on top of the street rat. It was starting to turn him on to be so close, he had to end this quickly. Punching Aladdin he got up and backed off. He had been so focused on Aladdin he hadn’t noticed when his other friends had gotten there. something tripped him, and he fell back into something soft, but it soon turned hard, holding him tight. The blue carpet flew up next to him, obviously what he had tripped over. “Take a wrong step there wiz kid?” It was the Genie, who was now holding his arms behind his back. The Genie wore a dark blue cap with a copper shield on it, the shield was also on his right pocket, the shirt he was wearing the same dark blue. Mozenrath felt shackles being tightened around his wrist. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law, and really we don’t want to hear it.” The shackles were anti magic. Mozenrath frowned, and struggled against the bindings.

“What did you do to her Mozenrath?” Looking up Mozenrath saw Aladdin kneeling next to his princess who was weakly wrapping her arms around his neck. “Genie, Jasmine needs help.”

“I’m on it Al!.” Genie had turned into a busty nurse and had let go of the necromancer in order to help his friends. Seeing his chance Mozenrath quietly ducked out the door and started to run.

“Uh... GUYS! I hate to tell you this but the wiz-kid took off!” Iago screeched.

Aladdin looked at the door. “Let him go, we can deal with him some other time. We need to get Jasmine back to Agrabah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER!!! I feel like a weight has been lifted from me!

The healer’s in Agrabah were shocked at the state of their royal princess but, were sure that no permanent harm had been caused. She had been under fed, and dehydrated, but water and food would cure that in time.

Aladdin brought her fruits and vegetables every day which she ate hungrily. After a week she had regained some of her strength. 

Aladdin was feeding her a piece of apple when she asked.

“Aladdin... I would really like some lamb.”

“Lamb? Jasmine, I thought that you didn’t eat meat anymore.” 

“What? Why would you think that?”

“Jas, you told me two months ago that you didn’t want to eat meat, and since then we haven’t touched meat.”

Jasmine looked up at her husband her eyes wide, “... Aladdin... I have been in Mozenrath’s dungeon for at least two months.” She paused, “Is this why you didn’t rescue me? You couldn’t tell it wasn’t me?” Jasmines voice had risen and her eyes narrowed.

“I’m sorry Jasmine. I...” Aladdin couldn’t think of anything to say. Looking at Jasmine’s face, she looked away. She was so hurt she couldn’t even look at him.

 

 

That night Aladdin sat out on the balcony, he couldn’t get it out of his mind, if Jasmine had been in Mozenrath’s dungeon, what had he been sleeping with and why? Was it a mamluck? Aladdin shuttered at the thought of that dead flesh wearing his wife's clothes, touching him... Maybe it was that flying worm. Perhaps Mozenrath had made something with his black magic... These questions gnawed at him. There was only one way to answer them. 

He had to find Mozenrath and force the answers out of him. 

“Carpet!” Obediently the carpet flew over to him, “Alright Carpet, I have some unfinished business with Mozenrath.” If the carpet thought it was a bad idea it didn’t show it.

 

 

It had taken Xerxes a long time to pick the lock on the shackles Genie had created. Xerxes was not as skilled with a pick as Aladdin’s friends were, but at last he had succeeded, freeing his master’s hands.

“Hero hurt Mozenrath?”

“No Xerxes.”

Flopping down on his thrown, he felt something hard pressing into his sacrum. Reaching down he found the headband that he had taken with him form the palace, the one Aladdin had given to him to replace the fictional one he lost. Memories flashed across his mind, quickly stabbing at Mozenrath with a mixture of joy and pain. Holding it tightly, Mozenrath stood. “Xerxes, I don’t want to be disturbed. Don’t bother me with anything until I call for you.”

Climbing the tall spiral stairs to his room Mozenrath shut the heavy door behind him. He aloud himself to relax on the bed eyes fixed on the headband. Even if it hadn’t really been meant for him, Mozenrath still cherished it, he had worn this particular headband every day for the past two months, sometimes not even taking it off for bed.

Curling up around the headband which he clutched to his chest, he fell asleep thinking about the man who gave it to him. 

And there Mozenrath stayed for days, mostly sleeping, getting up only for the bare necessities. It felt like he had no energy as no amount of sleep could ever recharge him. Everything felt dark, out of focus. There were times where Mozenrath could have sworn the sun had gone out plun ging the world into a permeant darkness . The only thing that helped was the small indi go stone a fixedto the sky blue ribbon. But for all the comfort it brought to have it close it also brought pain.

 

 

Mozenrath was sleeping when Aladdin arrived in his citadel. Completely unaware of the destruction of a dozen of his mamluks while Aladdin searched for him. He didn’t hear Xerxes scream when Aladdin found him and pressed him for Mozenrath’s location. The eel was loyal, but even at that he couldn’t stand up to the furry before him. He broke, telling Aladdin exactly what he needed to know. What finally awoke the Lord of the Citadel was when his door crashed open.

Looking up he saw the Aladdin stride into the room, fists clenched.

“Mozenrath.”

The fury in the younger man’s voice brought Mozenrath out of the shock of being woken up by his unexpected visitor.

“Aladdin, I hadn’t expected you to return so soon. Did your poor princess make it? I hope she wasn’t too inconvenienced by her stay here.” It had meant to seem like a taunt but part of Mozenrath genuinely wanted to know if the world was finally rid of the princess.

Grabbing Mozenrath by the front of his mantel Aladdin pulled him up so they were inches apart.

“What was it Mozenrath? What did you replace my wife with?” In his furry Aladdin hadn’t even taken note of the fact that Mozenrath wasn’t even attempting to fight him. 

“You sure you want to know street rat? I think if you did you would be disgusted with yourself.”

Aladdin took a step back eyes still fixed on Mozenrath. “Tell me now Mozenrath.”

“Or else what Aladdin?” Mozenrath sat up straiter, discreetly shoving the blue gem under his pillow. “There is nothing you can do that will make me tell you.” He saw something flick in Aladdin’s eyes. “Why so curious hero? Do you want another go at it? Did it please you? Was it better at laying there and taking it then your precious princess?” He laughed enjoying as he saw Aladdin become more infuriated, but also start to blush. “Maybe you thought you loved it. Are you hoping that whatever foul monster you slept with had enough heart to love you back?” This last statement was said with a tone of hope that Mozenrath had not intended to put in there.

Aladdin caught the strange tone, his curiosity overcoming his rage as he took another look at the sorcerer, who looked a little less presentable then normal. His clothes were wrinkled and he had a terrible case of bed head. _How long has he been in this room?_ Aladdin’s eyes fell on something that didn’t quite belong with the rest of the room. A corner of sky blue sticking out from under one of Mozenrath’s dark pillows. Aladdin was fast, much faster then Mozenrath could react to. He had the cloth and was a yard from the bed before Mozenrath could do much more then raise his arm to try to stop him.

Mozenrath felt a sharp pain in his chest when he saw Aladdin snatch the headband. That was it, Aladdin would take the last of the lie away, all the comfort that the bright blue jewelry had brought would be gone. He could feel his face fall but there was nothing he could do. There was so little hope left for him. Soon Jasmine would be wearing the gift that had been meant for her all along. At the thought of the gift going to another Mozenrath felt a pain a kin to having someone stab your heart.

 

Aladdin stared at the headband, his fingers tracing over the floral pattern. It was the headband he had given to the Jasmine impostor two months ago, the one that it had worn everyday there after. _But why would Mozenrath...?_ Looking at the young ruler he found his answer in the look of despair he was giving him. Everything clicked.

“It was you...” Mozenrath stood slowly, his eyes locked on the man who had defeated him so many times before. “You... You were the one I was with, weren’t you?”

It was a movement that was quick, but not so fast that Aladdin wouldn’t normally have been able to dodge it. Mozenrath was on him, his lips pressed against Aladdin’s his hand anchored in the short black hair at the back of his head.

Aladdin was about to push Mozenrath off when he caught the sent he had gotten to know so well over the past two months, dust and fruit. Allowing the kiss to go further he found that that too was the same. He placed his hand on Mozenrath’s waist pulling their hips together while his other hand reached up and brushed the pale cheek of the man kissing him.

When Mozenrath broke the kiss the two just stared at each other nether quite sure what to say. Aladdin, was torn, he was married to Jasmine, and he loved her, but now he also loved Mozenrath. Mozenrath, who was on Agrabah’s most wanted list as well as the list of every other one of the kingdoms of the seven deserts.

 

Moznrath looked deeply into Aladdin’s eyes, he could see the confusion there. For Mozenrath there was no confusion, he knew he wanted Aladdin, and if he had to use a little bit of persuasion to get him, he would. Moving his face so it was right next to Aladdin’s he let their skin touch briefly before he breathed into Aladdin’s ear. “Do you love me Aladdin?” He paused a moment, “I could be yours. I want to be yours. All you have to do is say that you love me.” He could feel Aladdin shudder at the offer.

 

Indeed Aladdin was having trouble not taking Mozenrath up on it right there and then. The warmth of Mozenrath’s body radiated threw his body and he could only imagine how it would feel to be inside that warmth. He flashed for a moment to a vision of himself above the despot, thrusting into him while he begged for more. It was a turn on, that was sure. “I... I can’t. My friends... Jasmine...”

“Would never need to know.”Mozenrath smiled, a bit more and he would have him. “Besides, if they were really your friends wouldn’t they support you, no matter what you do?”

“No, I think sleeping with one of Agrabah’s most ruthless enemies might be a little beyond them.”

“I could be... _persuaded_ to leave Agrabah alone.”

Aladdin didn’t answer. His heart was beating fast and so hard he was sure Mozenrath could feel it. Mozenrath was so tempting, but he still couldn’t bring himself to really trust him. Then he felt a little nip on his ear. “This offer won’t last forever, I would think quickly, Aladdin.” The sound of his name was to much. He shoved Mozenrath down onto the bed quickly fallowing him, straddling the prostrate sorcerer. Mozenrath was smiling up at him. “You haven’t said it yet...”

“No, I think I’ll make you my own offer.” He bent low so now it was his turn to whisper in Mozenrath’s ear. “I’ll relieve this.” He said as he brushed Mozenrath’s hardening cock with a thrust of his own. “And when I’m done, you’ll leave Agrabah and all the rest of the seven deserts alone.”

Mozenrath laughed “My, you are daring aren’t you, but you forget: I have the upper hand.”

Mozenrath lightly bit Aladdin’s ear causing him to gasp. And he used the temporary distraction they caused to flip Aladdin over so now he was pinned. “I plan to make you beg me for mercy.” 

Mozenrath kissed Aladdin, trailing kisses down the hero’s neck and pecks to one of his nipples, bitting it lightly between his teeth. Aladdin gasped in pleasure again. He freed his hands easily from the loose hold the sorcerer had had on them, and brought them to twist in the black curls covering Mozenrath’s head. He used his grasp in the tangled mess to bring the pale young man up to meet his lips in another kiss. Long moments passed as their two tongues did battle over dominance. Aladdin finally won but his victory was short lived as the need of oxygen drove them apart. Aladdin started trailing kisses from Mozenrath’s full lips to his delicate jaw and down his long slender neck. He could tell from the moans and the hand that was now gently resting on the back of his head that this was a particularly sensitive area.

“Ah...Aladdin...” Mozenrath gasped helplessly lost in the pleasures of the other’s ministrations.

Aladdin backed off with a cocky smile, “Ready to give up Mozenrath?”

“I want you to stay.”

Aladdin looked downhis smile fading. “I can’t do that Mozenrath. I have Jasmine, Agrabah, my friends...”

 

Mozenrath turned his head to the side looking away from the handsome young man above him. Of course he wouldn’t stay. Mozenrath wasn’t sure what was driving the young man now but it was clear that he did’t feel the same way about Mozenrath as Mozenrath felt about him.

Aladdin leant down kissing the pale jaw and moving up to the ear leaving kisses in his wake. “But I can come back.” he breathed. This had the desired effect as the older man turned his head dark eyes meeting honey brown. “I want to come back. To spend more time with you.” 

It was enough for Mozenrath. For now at least. In time he would find a way to keep the younger man forever. But for now that would do.

They undressed each other, reveling in the feeling of each others bodies.

 

For Aladdin it was a little awkward at first handling another man’s cock, but as he got used to it he found that he liked the new feeling. Seeing Mozenrath twitch in reaction to the pleasure he was receiving was a huge turn on.

Aladdin wasn’t quite sure where to proceed from their current point. So he was surprised when Mozenrath took charge taking Aladdin’s hand and guiding it down and between his crack. A strange slick liquid materializes on Aladdin’s fingers as the gauntleted hand was pulled away. Aladdin pushed a finger in experimentally. He could feel Mozenrath tense and then relax as he pushed the digit in further. Mozenrath didn’t seem to mind as Aladdin experimented with two fingers, and then a third. He took his time enjoying the way some movements made Mozenrath cry out in a little shout of pleasure.

When there was no resistance to his fingers he withdrew. Mozenrath pulled Aladdin up for a kiss. As he kissed the young hero his right hand started pumping Aladdin’s hefty manhood, using his magic to create more lubrication. When the kiss was broken Aladdin leaned back to catch his breath and Mozenrath fallowed him pushing him even further till he was on his back looking up at the young necromancer. Mozenrath smiled as he lowered himself onto Aladdin. Their eyes stayed locked while Aladdin’s cock was slowly, so slowly encased in Mozenrath. He had to fight the urge to thrust up into the willing body above him.

When Mozenrath started moving it was like perfection. His body was tight and warm and welcoming. Making love to Jasmine was different, Aladdin didn’t know if he could compare the two, both were perfect in different ways. Aladdin’s rough callous fingers started brushing along the long thin torso in front of him. His fingers toying and caressing with anything that they could find. Mozenrath’s left hand covered Aladdin’s right pulling it away and entwining their fingers together. His right hand gave of a faint magical glow as he pumped his own throbbing member.

Aladdin could feel the pressure mounting inside, he fought for as long as he could to contain it but finally came. “Mozenrath!”

Mozenrath came a second later. Also screaming Aladdin’s name. The majority of Mozenrath’s cum was on Aladdin’s stomach and chest, but a little had sprayed further north. Mozenrath looked down admiringly. “Its a good look for you street rat, covered in my come.” He then lent down and licked it off. “But your princess might have a different view of it.”

Mozenrath lifted himself free, and rolled over next to Aladdin. A wave of his hand and Mozenrath had cleaned the mess on his lovers chest and abdomen.

Mozenrath had his head resting next to Aladdin’s, as he was falling into a sleepy afterglow.

Mozerath was awoken by the sound of his own name.

“Mozenrath?”

“Hm?”

“I have to go back to Agrabah.”

“Can’t we pretend I kidnapped you to get to the genie?”

“After what you did to Jasmine? I think she will kill you if she gets the chance... I should kill you for what you did to her.”

“You could try.” Mozenrath caused a slight flare of magic around his glove as a reminder.

“I need you to help me find my clothes.”

Mozenrath sighed, sitting up he watched Aladdin sorting throu gh the articles of clothing forwhat was his. He had come in some sort of royal get up, which had more layers then was practical for the hot desert days. The layers also meant there was a lot of clothing to sort through. Fortunately there was a major difference in color between the two sets of clothing.

Mozenrath didn’t bother to get dressed, instead electing to watch Aladdin put on layer after layer, it was as Aladdin was tying the sash around his waist that he asked the question.

“Why did you disguise yourself as Jasmine?” Aladdin paused. “It wasn’t to kill me, or kidnap Genie. And you didn’t try to take over the kingdom...”

“I was looking for the stone of Neffer Fell, you stole it from the temple before I could.”

“Why?”

“It will buy me time. But it doesn’t matter I never found where you hid it.”Mozenrath wasn’t sure what had been so funny but Aladdin had started laughing.

“I thought you knew, I thought thats why you took it.” Aladdin gently lifted one of Mozenrath’s hands. “I had the stone set into a gift,” placing the blue stone set into the princess’s headband in Mozenrath’s hand, closing the fingers around it. “And I gave it to someone I love.” Aladdin gave Mozenrath a chased kiss and stepped back. “Until next time.” And he left, leaving Mozenrath feeling very stupid for never once thinking to check the gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should apologize for taking so long to post this final chapter... or any of the chapters. I kind of suck at writing and editing and keeping up the energy needed to finish a story, which is why I will probably never get around to posting any of the other stories I have half finished of these two. :/  
> I am sorry.  
> I would like to thank every single person who commented. Your interest was the reason I was able to finish posting.


End file.
